


Remembering The Little Things

by Hurricane098



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Completed, Cuddles, Flashback, Hurt John, Hurt!John, John in the bomb suit, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnstrade, Kidnapped John, M/M, One Shot, PTSD, Possessive Sherlock, after the pool scene, comfort!sherlock, h/c, s1 ep.3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurricane098/pseuds/Hurricane098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Greg share a pint at the pub after a hard case and John remembers Sherlock showing emotions after they get home from the local pool where John was almost killed....again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> **The "-+-" indicates current time switching to the flashback and vise versa**
> 
> Hi, this is my first post here! I've written on Wattpad but I've begun to like it here. Much more fandoms, very nice :)
> 
> I'd love feedback, and enjoy my first Johnlock/BBC Sherlock piece of writing!

It had been a hard case in the past two weeks, but finally Sherlock connected all the pieces. 

It had really stumped the consulting detective, meaning he was even more of an annoyance to everyone else, leaving his flatmate to apologize for him as usual. 

With his work being done, Sherlock went straight back to Baker Street and crashed. John knew the younger was running on the minimum amount of sleep so he could have more time for the case. 

But for John, he just needed a pint. Something to relax his nerves. Even though they go on chases almost twice a week, they still wore him out. 

Luckily for the blogger, the DI had already planned to go to the pub. 

"It still surprises that the sister did it...How the hell does a seven year old know how to shoot!" John cried out, swigging down the last of his second pint, already wishing for a third. 

"Oi! Kids these days, so glad the ex and I decided not to take the kids to any shooting classes until they can decide on their own." Lestrade said with his usual smile. 

"I forgot about your little ones, how are they?" The doctor signaled the bartender to bring more brew to their booth. 

"They seem to be adjusted with the divorce. Much better than I thought...but that's good at least.." Greg sighed. John new it was a hard subject for him to talk about, but him and the Yarder had a close relationship in the short time of knowing each other, they acted as if they'd known each other since they were toddlers.

There was a moment of silence before Greg put on a sly smile. "You know back at the Yard, people think you and Sherlock are more than just-"

"-Flatmates?"

"Friends." 

John blushed at the word. Sherlock would never admit that they were friends, caring for people isn't an advantage. 

But everyone knew Sherlock cared deeply for his small blogger. 

It was apparent whenever they were together. They showed it even when they were having a domestic. 

"We're really good friends." John finally said when the elderly bartender came with another pint. "Ah thanks ma'am."

"Just keep up the blog John, the staff and I love it!" And with that she turned back to serve more customers. 

John blushed again, embarrassed for being recognized in public once again and Greg laughed. 

"You know we all think it's more then that Johnny. In the five years of knowing him, I've never seen him this....human.." The older paused, "He's happier, he cares what you think John.."

The two men sat in the dim light of the pub, both thinking about the younger Holmes. 

"Sherlock doesn't do emotions, you know that. He doesn't love, he doesn't do relationships, he's said it himself."

Greg only gave the doctor look that definitely meant 'bull'. "Come on John! He's had to have shown you some emotions!"

John set down his glass, the DI could obviously tell John was thinking...

-+-

_"John?"_

_The doctor opened his eyes and sat up from his position of laying his head in Sherlock's lap on the couch._

_Even when sitting, Sherlock was still taller then his blogger, making John groan to look up at him._

_"It's not my fault your hight is below average. That's your genetics." Sherlock smirked, as if reading John's mind._

_"Oh shut up. I passed primary school, I know how traits work you git." The doctor raised his shaking hand and rubbed his eye. "How long was I out?"_

_"Oh, about forty minutes now, you began to doze in the cab. I had to carry you in," Sherlock paused to look over the older, "You know, for a male of your age and height, you are quite under weight."_

_John scoffed. He knew since he got back to London he barely had the heart to eat. "I could say the same to you. You don't even eat when you have a case!"_

_"It weighs me down." The taller said plainly. He got up from the couch and strode into the kitchen._

_John winced at the loud opening and closing of a cupboard. He knew it was the side effects of whatever drug Moriarty gave him to be compliant- or to at least stop his struggling._

_Suddenly the consulting detective reappeared with a glass of water and two pills._

_"They're for your headache, and well, I know your shoulder injury seems to be flaring up again. PTSD?"_

_John's breath hitched. He looked down but accepted the pills, swallowing them dry._

_Sherlock knew he'd take them without the assistance of a drink, but set it on the table in front of him, knowing he'll feel better drinking something._

_"I'm a sodding doctor. I can take care of myself." John said, trying to sound strong, but failing when his voice cracked off into a chocked sob._

_"John, you're a doctor, yes, but please-"_

_"No! Listen to me Sherlock! I'm a bloody doctor for Christ's sake! I've seen war! I've seen my best man get blown up with my very eyes! I should have killed Jim! How could I let those men take me! Why couldn't I defend myself...Why?"_

_By now the blogger was crying, his hands were balled into fists._

_Sherlock knew the doctor was just having a breakdown, he could handle it himself...but normal people would try to help in a breakdown, right?_

_"John?" Sherlock went around the coffee table and sat down next to the ex-captain. He gently turned him until they were facing each other._

_"John, please listen to me. Yes, you're a solider, but these are criminals that not even a wrestler could beat. You just need to calm down. You're not over reacting, anyone who just had a bomb strapped to them would be the same way."_

_John finally opened his eyes to see his flatmate, Sherlock's look of concern somehow made him feel safe._

_"But I'm not like anyone else Sherlock. I've seen bombs. I've used them."_

_Sherlock's Cupid bow lips were now in a thin line. "I know John. It's okay now. You're okay. This is London, you're far far away from the battlefield. Listen to me, you're human. Don't forget that."_

_John wiped his eyes with his jumper and blinked rapidly. He looked up to the younger and gave him a slight smile. "You're human too, Sherlock."_

_Sherlock froze when he felt the small man hugging him, resting on his chest._

_"Thank you."_

_"Don't thank me John. You barely know me." Sherlock seemed absolutely confused with this sign of affection._

_Most people want to be as far away from his as they can._

_"Shut up Sherlock."_

_The consulting detective could feel the smile against his chest, and the few more tears that came._

_Slowly he wrapped his arms around the short blogger, rubbing comforting circles onto his back._

_"Hey Sherlock?" John asked about ten minutes later. He was still snuggled up against his flatmate, not wanting to leave the warmth and safety of the taller's arms._

_"Yes John?" Sherlock asked without opening his eyes._

_"Why was my head resting in your lap?"_

_Sherlock chuckled, the rumble in his chest vibrating John, making him feel even warmer._

_"I wanted to make sure whatever drug you were given didn't kill you." He lied._

_The consulting detective took a deep breath, thinking of the real reason._

_Deductions. He was infatuated with the army doctor. He wanted to catalog everything about him, from the little scar he has under his chin-probably from his first time shaving, or someone was wearing a ring in his first fight- to the small, practically invisible freckles on his cheeks._

_"Oh." John whispered, "That's....yeah."_

_The younger knew that his blogger was half asleep, his nerves finally calmed._

_"You can sleep John. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."_

_Sherlock felt the doctor grip his shirt slightly. "Okay Sherlock.." John whispered again as he drifted off once more, feeling warm lips against the top of his head and the grip of the consulting detective tighten._

-+-

"John!" 

The blogger jumped, eyes focusing on the older man. "Jesus Greg!"

"Oi! You zoned out for ten minutes!" Greg laughed out and took another sip of his drink. "Thinkin' of your Sherlock?"

John cursed himself when he blushed once more. "Shut up you git."

They both laughed and then set their attention to the rugby game that was now playing on the tele.

Well, one of them was paying attention to the game..

The other was too busy thinking of the soft and warm lips that landed on the top of his head during that late night with Sherlock Holmes...

**Author's Note:**

> -edited on January 9th, 2016-


End file.
